


put that phone away

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Its just a mess, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Stan Twitter Accs, Stanley Uris Lives, Twitter, Twitter AU, Twitter Fic, a bit NSFW, another one for the books boys, cause of Richie, its not a fix it fic if stan is dead, now say it with me kids, they looked like fun i wanted to join in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Your fans are weird.”Richie manages a small peek from up his phone to grin at Eddie. “It’s part of being a celebrity, dude. Everyone’s got those weird fans amidst all the normal ones. You think my fanbase is crazy you should see John Mulaney’s.”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 47
Kudos: 321





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by @Srcbabies and their story Reddie Rights! I really wanted to hop on the Twitter trend, so I did :) I don’t use Twitter often so the mechanics of it are foreign to me, but I hope you like it nonetheless!

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

What’s up homosexuals? miss me? ;)

  
Replying to @richietozier

**Gay Rights Babey** 🏳️🌈 @stantrashmouth  
HOLY SHIT HES BACK!!!!! 

**Daily Pics of Richie** @richiedaily   
Oh wow...he actually didn’t die

  
Replying to @richiedaily

 **Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier  
Don’t act so disappointed ;)

 **Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak   
@richietozier Can you not be on Twitter for like five seconds? The planes about to take off put it away

Replying to @edwardkbrak

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳✓ @richietozier  
my fans missed me Eddie baby! they deserve to know im not dead!

 **Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak  
@richietozier You’re gonna be if you don’t put that thing away

 **Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier  
@edwardkbrak So bossy 😍 i love that!

Replying to @richietozier and @edwardkbrak 

**I Love Trash** 💕🗑 @richiesbitch420  
...hold on a second

 **Richie’s #1 Wife** 👰 @richietozier17

what is THIS?? 👀👀

* * *

”Your fans are weird,” Eddie has a bag of peanuts in hand, struggling to tear it open from the indent. In any normal circumstance he’d curse Richie out over making him open it while the other man sat on his phone, scrolling happily through Twitter, but he was too tired to argue over anything. He wasn’t even allergic to nuts, despite spending his whole life believing otherwise, so whatever it wasn’t a big deal. 

Richie manages a small peek up from his phone to grin at Eddie. “It’s part of being a celebrity, dude. Everyone’s got those weird fans amidst all the normal ones. You think my fanbase is crazy you should see John Mulaney’s.”

Eddie scrunches his nose up just as he manages to open the package, tossing it onto Richie’s small lap table with a frustrated huff. “I’m good, thanks. What I meant was, I’ve had like several people with variations of your name as their Twitter handle DM me asking if I was a friend, an anti, whatever the fuck that is, or your fucking _boyfriend.”  
_

”Eddie!” Richie’s gasp is as fake as the girlfriends he used to brag about. “You didn’t lie to my fans, did you??”

Eddie rolls his eyes, trying so hard to suppress the smile creeping onto his face. “I did lie. It’s none of their business, Rich. Besides, shit still hasn’t been settled with Myra, so I’d rather keep things private until then. God forbid you get accused of being a home wrecker.”

Richie laughs loud and quickly covers his mouth, remembering they were on a plane and the coach seats still had other people in them. He grabs the bag of peanuts Eddie had struggled to open and pops a handful in his mouth, chewing obnoxiously. Eddie gags.

”I dunno, I think it’d be kinda hot. Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier earns a new nickname. I can see the headlines now; _’Comedian Richie Tozier Spotted in LA With Unknown Man!’ ’Richie Tozier’s New Boo? Who is This Man?’ ‘Richie Tozier Earns a New Level of Low, Being Accused as a Home Wrecker!’_ Imagine it, Eds!”

”I’d rather not,” Eddie says pointedly, but he still manages a soft smile. “Now put your fucking phone away, seriously, let’s watch one of the terrible plane movies they have.”

”Okay, okay, after this last tweet!” 

* * *

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier  
@edwardkbrak You look so cute opening peanut bags 😍


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where im goin with this but I like it so far （＾ω＾）

**Richie’s cum dumpster** 👅💦 @sitonmerich

HEY GAYS HOW ARE WE ALL FEELIN TODAY????

Replying to @sitonmerich

**I Love Trash** 💕🗑 @richiesbitch420

JUST LIKE A MILLION BUCKS AYE 😎

 **Richie’s #1 Wife** 👰 @richietozier17

This is a win for the gays, the hets can STAY pressed 💆😌🏳️🌈

***

**Daily Pics of Richie** @richiedaily

Idk if this counts cause _technically_ it isn’t a picture of him, but whatever. LGBT community come get ya mans 

[ _the photo attached is a screenshot from Richie Tozier’s latest Twitter post_ ]

***

**William Denbrough** ✓ @bigbilliam

Congratulations to comedian/actor and my dear friend Richie Tozier for his act of bravery. His friends are 100% supportive of him, and will continue to follow him on his journey of self acceptance 🏳️🌈💕 #loveislove 

Replying to @bigbilliam

**Will Denbrough fans** 📚 💕 @denbroughfans

WAIT…Richie Tozier is **_friends_ **with Bill???

 **Secret Denbrough stan acc** @ilovebilliam

ASJRJSBD SKSBAA????? HOW DO THEY KNOW EACH OTHER EYE—

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

@bigbilliam Aw Billward 🥺 you’re making me ugly sob you piece of shit 😭 #iloveyou #bffsforlife 

**4x** @dykephobics 

@bigbilliam @richietozier STAN TWITTER DO NOT SLEEP ON THIS FRIENDSHIP!!!

***

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

Okay so... I totally wasn’t expecting all that immediate support when I decided to come out over Twitter like that haha #unexpected

 **Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

But in all seriousness, I can’t thank you guys enough. You make all the bullshit in the world worth it! #fuckhomophobes #gayandproud #fucktrump

Replying to @richietozier

**I Love Trash** 💕🗑 @richiesbitch420

OH MY GOD THE TAGS I STAN THE RIGHT FUCKING MAN!!!!!

 **4x** @dykephobics

RICHIE PLEASe i love u so much 😭😭 im so proud of you baby!!!! 💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖

 **Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak

Should I expect a lot more dick jokes from now on? 🙄

Replying to @edwardkbrak

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

You know me so well baby ;))

 **Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak

@richietozier Sometimes it feels like that’s not enough

Replying to @richietozier and @edwardkbrak

**Richie’s #1 Wife** 👰 @richietozier17

I’m seriously ???? Who the hell is this guy are y’all— are y’all seein this???

* * *

“It’s like they’re trying to put a puzzle together,” Stan mews, leaning over his own. It’s a hundred pieces, all of them lining up to form a garden of birds. It was his favorite, and he had done it countless times. That’s what Patty told them at least. 

“Unfortunately, they don’t nearly have enough pieces,” he plucks a puzzle square up, the last one, and places it in its designated spot. He then turns to Richie who’s sat across from him, nursing a bottle of beer and tapping absentmindedly on his cellphone. Eddie was in New York, dealing with divorce related issues, Richie didn’t really care, so he decided to visit Stan. Just for some kind of...Loser company. 

He knows what Stan is talking about but doesn’t immediately respond. Instead stares down at the puzzle Stan finished, awestruck by his friends patience. It was something he lacked, to unhealthy degrees, and it was why he had been reluctant to keep his and Eddie’s relationship a secret for the time being. Richie was proud and out and he wanted his fans and the whole fucking world, bad apples included, to know who he was in love with, who he had risked his career for. 

But he knew he couldn’t, and he knew _why_ he couldn’t. Still, it made him itch in desperation. 

“I’m not really big on Twitter personally,” Stan decides to keep the conversation about Richie’s fans, and Richie doesn’t really mind. “You know I watch from afar. I’ll like your tweets, but don’t interact much. I’m content with people not knowing I’m best friends with a celebrity, no offense.” 

“Yeah, none taken.” Richie gets it. It can be a lot of pressure. Stan grabs his coffee mug and cradles it in his hands, not actually taking a drink. 

“But I do see what happens in your replies. Your fans are crazy, Rich. Supportive— ”He chuckles a bit and it pulls a smile from Richie. “—but crazy. Something tells me they’ll eventually put all the pieces together and—” Stan sets the mug back down to raise his hands up, pressing his index fingers together and making a swooshing noise. “Boom. Before you can even say anything. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

All Richie can manage is a small chuckle in agreement. It wasn’t like he wanted to keep it from his fans. And eventually he and Eddie will be able to confess and publicize their relationship, but Stan was right. Twitter fans were another breed, they had some kind of third eye insight that made them very skeptical and very aware. 

He needed to learn to keep things with Eddie subtle. As subtle as possible until the divorce is finalized and Eddie is finally a free man, finally and officially _his._ Always his, forever his. 

* * *

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

@edwardkbrak Say hi to your mom for me 🙈 let my little pumpkin bear know I miss her everyday 😘❤️

Replying to @richietozier

**Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak

Go sit on a dick

 **Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

That’s your job baby 😎

Replying to @richietozier and @edwardkbrak

**William Denbrough** ✓ @bigbilliam

Can you just say that on here??

 **Stanley Uris** 🦜 @stanthemanley

What the fuck happened to being subtle?


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got something EXCITING and possibly funny as hell planned for next chapter. For now, enjoy this <3

**4x** @dykephobics

….well you know what, since no one else is brave enough to do it

Replying to @dykephobics 

**Byler for life** 🙈 @bylerendgamebby

WHAT ARE YOU DOING-

***

 **  
4x** @dykephobics 

@richietozier Just tell us you got a boyfriend and be done with it boo, @edwardkbrak seems like a nice guy 😌💕

Replying to @dykephobics

**Im a 🚂 wreck** @bigmulaneystan

OH MY GOD YOU DIDNTNDBSHSHSBSBSBSBSBS HOLY SHIT

**I Love Trash** 💕🗑 @richiesbitch420

YOU ARE SO BRAVE FOR THIS I LOVE YOU

Replying to @dykephobics

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

I dont know WHAT y’all mean, Eddie is just a friend 🙈 but he’s so cute tho right 😜 #EddieMyLove

**Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak

As if 🙄 I can do much better than him 

Replying to @dykephobics, @richietozier and @edwardkbrak

**Im a 🚂 wreck** @bigmulaneystan

SIRS YOU CANT JUST DO THAT EYE’M-

 **Gay Rights Babey** 🏳️‍🌈 @stantrashmouth

EXCUSE ME THAT IS MY EMOTIONAL SUPPORT BOYFRIENDS RIGHT THERE THANK YOU

***

 **Stan John Mulaney** 💅 @twitterbitch69

lmao y’all got me all kinds of fucked up

Replying to @twitterbitch69

**Stan John Mulaney** 💅 @twitterbitch69

Richie: *says he and Eddie are just friends*

You fucking gremlins: OMGBSHSBSHSJA ITS SO REAAAAAL ANSHDJAJSS #REDDIE FOR LIFE!!!!1!1! or whatever fucking bullshit name 

**Reddie is OTP** 👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨💖 @thissightsucks

Holy shit that’s a good name for it!! IM CHANGING MY NAME RN LOL #Reddie !!

* * *

Richie clutches onto the table desperately, sides aching as he hiccuped through short strings of laughter. Eddie is looking at him crossly, clutching his phone in one hand, trying not to give in and laugh as well. It really was no laughing matter…

“Richie, you have **got** to get your fans under control! They can’t just say shit like this!”

“That’s the _thing_ spaghetti, they totally can! It’s the internet!” That morning the two had woken up to dozens of text messages from their friends, and when Richie saw the screenshot Bev sent them of Twitter's trending page he almost passed out from yelling so loud, but so gleefully. Twitter stans work fast, and his were no exception. 

The hashtag ‘Reddie’ was number one trending. It was kind of surreal, seeing a mashup of yours and your boyfriend's names on the trending page, and occasionally your own timeline. Richie thought it was the best thing to ever happen, and at first Eddie had been visibly upset. 

Richie understood why. Let the wrong person see this and there could be some awful repercussions. But Richie was quick to cheer him up with a healthy breakfast and good fuck over the kitchen table. That always put Eddie in a better mood. 

It was two hours later now and things had sort of calmed down until Eddie was suddenly getting notification after notification. Apparently Richie’s fans were _very_ curious about Eddie and who he was, and were adamant on finding out every little detail about him. Eddie was shocked, confused as to why anyone would want anything to do with him other than his friends and of course Richie. 

“Look at this one, Rich!” Eddie shoves his phone in Richie’s face, which helps Richie calm down long enough to read the tweet. “They’re asking me if I’m the top! Who asks someone something like that, that shouldn’t be allowed! I hope they’re old enough to know what that means, oh god, I can’t have little kids asking about my sex life!”

Richie clears his throat to stifle a laugh and hands the phone back to Eddie. “Calm down, babe, it’s fine. Most of these people don’t mean anything by it, so don’t take their tweets too seriously.” Richie reaches out to rub Eddie’s cheek, and Eddie leans into it, sighing heavily. 

“I know, but...what if the lawyers see this? It could be used against my case, it might make the divorce harder to finalize if they know I’ve been sleeping around during it. These have been the worst few months of my life, Rich...I just want to have you, _officially,_ and not suffer any consequences.”

Richie feels his heart clench as he wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer. He smiles and presses a kiss to his boyfriends temple. “I know, baby...you’ve been through so much, you _deserve_ so much. It’ll all be over eventually, so as long as we have each other, nothing else matters, right? And besides, even if the lawyers see those tweets they can’t prove anything said by a bunch of random teenagers with stan accounts.” 

“You’re right...I shouldn’t be so worried.” Eddie rests his head on Richie’s chest and purrs at the feeling of gentle hands running through his hair, massaging his scalp. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Eds.”

* * *

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

People keep asking me if I prefer top or bottom, and honestly I’d love to sleep in a bunk bed either way, brings back memories #childhood

Replying to @richietozier

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

But I definitely prefer top 😜

Replying to @richietozier

**Mike Hanlon @** thelibrariandad

Do your fans really ask you this stuff?


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan being mistaken for Richie’s bf is my favorite trope thank YOU 😤 I know this one is pretty short but please enjoy anyway! It’s real hard not to include 2019 lingo in here so asajdhdha

**Stanley Uris** 🦜 @stanthemanley

Just finished @richietozier’s new Netflix special. Completely underwhelming, I wonder if he gets tired of using the same dick jokes over and over

Replying to @stanthemanley

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

Aw come on Stan, baby, don’t be like that! I know you loved it 🥰 What about when I mentioned Hanukkah? 

**Stanley Uris** 🦜 @stanthemanley

That was probably the worst part 

Replying to @stanthemanley and @richietozier 

**Benjamin Marsh-Hanscom** ✓ @thenewkid

I thought it was very good, Richie. Don’t listen to Stan :)) 

**Stanley Uris** 🦜 @stanthemanley

What is this betrayal?

*** 

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

Miss this guy!!! @stanthemanley

[ _the photo attached is a selfie of Richie and Stan during a New Year’s party. Richie has his arm around him, and Stan is glaring at the camera_ ]

Replying to @richietozier 

**Stanley Uris** 🦜 @stanthemanley

I thought I told you to delete this 

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

How can I, we’re both looking fly as fuck 😍 #jewishhottie 

Replying to @richietozier and @stanthemanley

**Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak

Richie do you not know how to behave? But Stan he really does love you, I promise

***

**4x** @dykephobics

...y’all 

[ _the photos attached are screenshots of Richie and Stan’s latest tweets with each other, as well as the selfie posted by Richie_ ] 

Replying to @dykephobics 

**Im a 🚂 wreck** @bigmulaneystan

Ma’am, please...my third eye is wide open 👁

 **Reddie is OTP** 👨❤️💋👨💖 @thissightsucks

i do NOT know how to feel about this update, I’m literally at work trying not to scream

 **Reddie is OTP** 👨❤️💋👨💖 @thissightsucks

PLUS LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS

[ _screenshot of Richie’s tag #jewishhottie_ ]

Replying to @dykephobics, @bigmulaneystan and @thisnightsucks 

**Gay Rights Babey** 🏳️🌈 @stantrashmouth

Looks like Eddie might have some competition 👀👀👀 #reddie or #stozier ?

Replying to @stantrashmouth

**4x** @dykephobics

STOZIER???? MA—AM !!!!!!!!!!! YOUR MIND

* * *

“I fucking **_mean it_ **, Tozier! Control your fucking fans!”

Stan’s voice is broken and staticy over the Skype call, and Richie almost forgets to breathe as he gasps desperately for air, laughing hard enough to make his shoulders shake. Eddie is next to him chuckling lightly, feeling bad for Stan but still finding the whole situation funny. 

The situation in question being Richie’s fans and their wild imagination. It was exactly why Bill had asked for a group Skype call, apart from the obvious catching up and just wanting to see each other again. It’d be a while before they’d be able to meet up in person, and even though they had just celebrated New Year’s at Bill and Mike’s condo the longing was still there. 

“It’s not that bad,” Beverly muses from her line. She’s wrapped in a bathrobe that’s too big for her, hair still damp and bouncy from the shower she had just gotten out of. Ben is sitting next to her, his head resting on her shoulder, trying to be supportive during the ordeal. Mike and Bill stayed quiet, laughing every once in a while while Stan and Richie bickered. 

“Richie’s fans think we’re _dating_ , Bev! My taste in men is not that fucking bad!”

“I resent that!” Eddie pipes up, and Stan glares at him. Richie coos and plants a soft kiss to Eddie’s cheek, and Eddie grins, giving one right back. “Your taste in men is questionable. You thought fucking Michael J. Fox was attractive.”

“Because he _was_ , but that isn’t the point. Stop trying to change the subject. Richie, if you don’t fucking tell your fans there’s nothing between us I’ll fly over and kill you.” Stan’s voice is venomous, and by this point there are tears in the corner of Richie’s eyes. He wipes them away with a thumb gently. 

“I don’t think Patty will be proud of her husband for killing a man, but look, I’ll say something. Don’t worry baby cakes, I gotchu.” Richie winks and the other Losers break out into a fit of giggles for the tenth time that night. Stan is still glaring, but seems to soften just a bit at Richie’s promise.

“Can we change the subject now?” Mike asks, and everyone nods or makes noises of agreement. “Is anyone gonna ask how Bill’s new book is going?”

* * *

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

Almost forgot to post this little gem. Patty is one lucky woman 💖

[ _the photo attached is not a selfie, but instead a picture Richie took of Stan and his wife Patty holding wine glasses. Their wedding rings are visible_ ] 

Replying to @richietozier 

**4x** @dykephobics

Damn, #stozier didn’t even last a day 😔

***

**4x** @dykephobics 

Actually I may or may not be relieved, I thought there was gonna be some kind of love triangle but 😬 #reddiewins 

**4x** @dykephobics

@richietozier that still doesn’t explain who this rando is lol 

Replying to @dykephobis

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

Stan is a Loser, just like me. I’ve known him since childhood #youth #derrymaine #barmitzvah 

  
  


Replying to @dykephobics and @richietozier 

**Richie’s #1 Wife** 👰 @richietozier17

Why did you capitalize the ‘L’ in loser???? Is there more than one of you??? Oh my god are Bill and Eddie Losers too??????

Replying to @richietozier17

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17 🥳** ✓ @richietozier

🤫🤫🤫🤫 


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Hopefully this was worth the wait, glad Bev finally joins in!

**Beverly Marsh-Hanscom** ❤️ ✓ @bevmarsh

I’m very excited to announce my partnership with @richietozier and @bigbilliam in my next big, winter themed project! #winterline

Replying to @bevmarsh

**Benjamin Marsh-Hanscom** ✓ @thenewkid

You’ve outdone yourself this time, babe! I can’t wait to see how they look on the models 😊

Replying to @bevmarsh and @thenewkid

 **  
Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

Ben baby, save the flirting for when I fly out 😍 I’m a model now y’all 💕💕

Replying to @bevmarsh , @thenewkid and @richietozier 

**William Denbrough** ✓ @bigbilliam

I’m looking forward to it! #beepbeeprichie

***

**Hanbrough RIGHTS** 👨🏻🤝👨🏿❤️❤️ @billsbabygirl

You’re telling me on top of knowing that comedian, Bill also knows @bevmarsh, and by extension @thenewkid ???? Wtf ????? Does Mike know them????

Replying to @billsbabygirl

**Secret Denbrough stan acc** @ilovebilliam

this can’t be a weird coincidence, right…? like, these are the most randomest celebrities to know each other. A comedian, an author and a fashion designer?? plus @bevmarsh’s practically-famous architect husband???

Replying to @billsbabygirl and @ilovebilliam

**Beverly Marsh-Hanscom** ❤️ ✓ @bevmarsh

The world is a pretty small place 😌

***

**Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak

Congrats for boosting @richietozier’s ego, @bevmarsh 🤦♂️ but also congrats on the new line 

**Stanley Uris** 🦜 @stanthemanley

@bevmarsh The only reason Bill and Richie get to be models is because they’re celebrities, right? #offended 

**Mike Hanlon** @thelibrariandad

I bet you’re gonna look real handsome in those suits @bigbilliam 🥰❤️❤️ thanks for the meal @bevmarsh

Replying to @thelibrariandad 

**William Denbrough** ✓ @bigbilliam

Let’s not turn into Richie and Eddie babe 💕 but you know I will

Replying to @thelibrariandad and @bigbilliam

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

If you’re trying to insult us it’s not working 😜 me and Eddie are #couplegoals 

Replying to @thelibrariandad , @bigbilliam and @richietozier 

**Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak

Keep my name out of your mouth, Richard 😡

***

**4x** @dykephobics

I’m not the only one who thinks this is weird, right???

[ _the photos attached are screenshots of Beverly Marsh’s recent twitter thread, as well as a few of her recent likes_ ]

Replying to @dykephobics

**Breakfast Club lvr** @stanbeverlymarsh

I never thought I’d see the day where such unlikely fan bases join forces, but we definitely need to get to the bottom of this 👀

Replying to @dykephobics and @stanbeverlymarsh

**Will Denbrough fans** 📚 💕 @denbroughfans

[ _Avengers:InfinityWarposter.jpg_ ]

Replying @dykephobics , @stanbeverlymarsh and @denbroughfans

**Daily Pics of Richie** @richiedaily

I just wanna know how these seven random people know each other lmao ??? 

* * *

“Stan was right.”

Richie looks up from unbuttoning the collar of his undershirt to where Eddie is standing in front of him, one hand on his hip and the other thumping against his cheek in thought. 

“What was Stan right about this time?” Richie teases, smirking before turning back to the mirror. He would never get used to wearing such formal clothing, had even previously decided the only special occasions where suits would be necessary were weddings and funerals, but Beverly’s new clothing line seemed so important to her he’d feel awful for protesting. 

Besides, he was looking sharp as a tack in his corduroy button up and dark merino wool men’s coat. Eddie had been giving him these hungry looking glances the entire shoot, looking more and more like he was about to pounce with each wardrobe change. It had been so hard to stay focused, but they made it through, and Richie was excited for the magazine articles. 

“Maroon isn’t really your color. You look much better in uh...gross mustard yellow.” Richie snorts at that and pauses to catch Eddie’s gaze when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks as hungry as he did at the shoot. “But I think your best look is when you’ve got on no shirt at all.”

Richie’s in the middle of fucking Eddie’s brains out when his phone rings, and really he usually never stops before getting a job done, especially when the job is showing Eddie a good time, but it’s Beverly’s contact music so he reluctantly yet sweetly answers. 

_Vanity_ and _InStyle_ magazine have apparently already contacted Beverly in the interest of promoting her winter line, and they should expect fashion magazines with Bill and Richie on the front cover by tomorrow afternoon. Richie is excited, of course, and he’s telling Beverly how proud of her he is and how much he loved the shoot and was sure the photos turned out great. Then Eddie’s rubbing his shoulders and coaxing him back to bed, and _‘Really Bev, I’m happy, but I’m kind of in the middle of something, Skype ya later!_ ’

When they Skype with the Losers later that evening Ben pops open a champagne bottle and they make a toast, congratulating Beverly with their alcoholic beverages or lack-thereof. 

* * *

**Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak

Who told @richietozier he was allowed to be this good looking wtf??? 🤬🤬🤬

[ _the photos attached are HD pictures from Richie’s photoshoot with Marsh Designs; he’s wearing a giant white cotton coat that hangs off his shoulders with a knot-patterned tan sweater underneath in one image and the maroon corduroy button-up and merino wool coat in the other_ ]

Replying to @edwardkbrak

**Beverly Marsh-Hanscom** ❤️ ✓ @bevmarsh

Haha guilty 😜 but you love it 😘 


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! And sorry this chapter was so short, I know what I want to do with the next update and this is kind of just a filler but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> This chapter is twitter dialogue only!

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

Lazy Sundays 😴🥱 #tootiredforthis #coffeefix #morningwood 

[ _the photo attached is a selfie of Richie, glasses off and with noticeable bed head. He’s standing in his kitchen, holding a cup of coffee. Behind him is an island, where an unidentifiable arm is resting attached to someone out of frame_ ]

Replying to @richietozier

 **watch ‘lost in maine’ | #reddie** @gayforrichie

good morning, who the fuck is that in the photo?

Replying to @richietozier and @gayforrichie

 **#REDDIE #BYLER | ST4** @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

YOOOOO 👀👀👀 RICHIE GOT SOME COMPANY YALL I don’t like assuming shit but uh— I might have to assume 

Replying to @richietozier and @DEADLIGHTRICHIE 

**watch ‘lost in maine’ | #reddie** @gayforrichie

👀👀 go on……..

***

 **#REDDIE #BYLER | ST4** @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

Don’t @ me on this but I’m pretty sure the arm in the photo belongs to Richie's ““friend”””” Eddie 

Replying to @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

 **#REDDIE #BYLER | ST4** @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

I mean I might just be crazy but who tf isn’t on this app lmaoooo

[ _the photos attached are a cropped version of Richie’s selfie with only the bare arm in the corner visible and another cropped picture of Richie and Eddie from Richie’s Instagram story and only Eddie’s arm is showing_ ] 

Replying to @DEADLIGHTRICHIE 

**Stranger Things s4** 🤪 @reddierights

now hold on a min ma’am 😳 u might be onto smn

Replying to @reddierights

 **#REDDIE #BYLER | ST4** @DEADLIGHTRICHIE 

I mean...same nails, same broadness ( or lack thereof lmao) same exact little scars …..🤔

Replying to @DEADLIGHTRICHIE and @reddierights 

**Heterophobic** 🤡 @heterophobicclown

whats it like being this fucking delusional y’all? suddenly guys can’t be friends, is what youre sayin?

Replying to @heterophobicclown 

**#REDDIE #BYLER | ST4** @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

[ _reaction meme of a man staring at his phone blankly_ ] 

Replying to @DEADLIGHTRICHIE and @heterophobicclown 

**4x** @dykephobics

oh yeah i wake up in the morning and share breakfast with my homies all the time bro #justbrosbeingbros 

Replying to @DEADLIGHTRICHIE, @heterophobicclown and @dykephobics 

**Stan John Mulaney** 💅 @twitterbitch69

I’m sorry but I fail to see how that poorly cropped picture of Eddie’s arm with like five pixels proves anything #delusionalmuch ? 

Replying to @twitterbitch69

 **#REDDIE #BYLER | ST4** @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

I’m so sowwy pwease fowgive me for being dewusional 🥺 #🖕🖕🖕

[ _reaction image of a sad clown emoji_ ] 

***

 **Stan John Mulaney** 💅 @twitterbitch69

swear to god these ‘reddie stans’ need to get a fucking life and stop being so worried about someone’s personal shit

Replying to @twitterbitch69

 **Stan John Mulaney** @twitterbitch69

like how fucking toxic is it to assume shit? they’re probably making richie and eddie uncomfortable with this crap 

Replying to @twitterbitch69

 **Heterophobic** 🤡 @heterophobicclown

but i dont think theyre ready for that conversation lmao 🤡🤡🤡

Replying to @twitterbitch69 and @heterophobicclown

 **#REDDIE #BYLER | ST4** @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

@ me next time sweetheart 😘 #reddierights

***

 **Gay Rights Babey** 🏳️🌈 @stantrashmouth

I can't believe I missed all the shit that happened earlier 😔 I love it when antis get so pressed about literally nothing 🤪

Replying to @stanthetrashmouth

 **Richie’s #1 Wife** 👰 @richietozier17

Drama aside Richie looked so good in that picture 😍 I’m jealous of whoever that guy may or may not be

Replying to @richietozier17

 **Gay Rights Babey 🏳️🌈** @stanthetrashmouth

Omfg right 😳 I wanted to jump his bones so bad 

[ _reaction meme of a girl holding a phone intensely and crying_ ]

Replying to @stanthetrashmouth and @richietozier17

 **Richie’s cum dumpster** 👅💦 @sitonmerich

@richietozier has no business being that fucking attractive it isn’t fair 😡 his sex appeal is insane 

Replying to @sitonmerich

 **Gay Rights Babey** @stanthetrashmouth 

LMAOOOO YOU REALLY @‘D HIM HOLY SHIT

Replying to @sitonmerich and @stanthetrashmouth

 **Reddie is OTP** 👨❤️💋👨💖 @thissightsucks

Aye they do be spittin facts tho #dadbod 

***

 **Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

I honestly don’t think I’ll ever get used to thousands of strangers finding me attractive 

[ _reaction meme of Ariana Grande standing in an oversized sweatshirt with her arms crossed_ ]

Replying to @richietozier

 **Stanley Uris 🦜** @stantheman

Guess that makes two of us 

Replying to @richietozier and @stantheman

 **Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak

*three of us

Replying to @edwardkbrak

 **Stanley Uris 🦜** @stantheman

Ouch. Second degree burn

Replying to @edwardkbrak and @stantheman

 **Trashmouth Tour ‘17** 🥳 ✓ @richietozier

You didn’t seem to think that last night 🍝👅💦 😏 

Replying to @edwardkbrak, @stantheman and @richietozier

 **Benjamin Marsh-Hanscom** ✓ @thenewkid

Eddie just texted me asking for an ideal place to throw a dead body so sleep with one eye open tonight Rich

Replying to @thenewkid

 **Stanley Uris 🦜** @stantheman

Okay but did you give him any building suggestions 

Replying to @stantheman

 **Benjamin Marsh-Hanscom** ✓ @thenewkid

I told him the Vincent Thomas bridge was lovely this time of year


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyy Im finally back with an update!!! I decided on the direction I wanted to take this fic, and even though it’s kinda cliche I still think it’ll be fun and I hope you guys enjoy the experience with me!  
> Sorry this update is so short !

_“I know this would be a big step in your career, Rich. And I’m not expecting you to say yes, but I just thought I’d ask. I know you’ve been wanting to check this off your bucket list.”_

“Are you fucking kidding, Bill?” Eddie stretches next to him, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks over to Richie questioningly, but is far too tired to ask anything. Richie himself is practically buzzing with excitement. “Of course I wanna be in your movie! There’s no better person to play Finn than me! You did base the guy off me, after all. Yeah...Eddie? Oh, uh, I could ask-”

Eddie draws to attention at the sound of his name, looking at Richie with half lidded eyes, still weary from just waking up. Richie covers his phone with one hand, smiling as sweetly as possible at his boyfriend. “Eddie, it’s Bill on the phone. You know how a movie is being made based on his new book? The Clown?” 

“Already?” Eddie questions, voice still hoarse. It had only been a month since the novel came out, based on their childhood as well as recent adulthood nightmares. All names changed, most sceneries and story changed, but they all knew what Bill’s inspiration had been. 

“Yeah, he’s working on the casting list right now. He wants me to play Finn Lockwood, the guy he based off of me. I said yes, of course, because why the fuck wouldn’t I? I think he wants all of us to play our characters...would you be opposed to that?”

By now Eddie is fully awake, his eyebrows knit together, face blank. He blinks once and raises a brow. “Does Bill realize some of us have no experience whatsoever in the acting industry? That’s like asking someone with a lifelong experience of veganism to try meat for the first time!”

“I really don’t think those two are comparable, but you don’t need to sweat, spaghetti! This is how every great actor starts out-not knowing what the fuck they’re doin! Plus, you won’t be alone. The only ones with acting experience are Bill and Mike, who did those weird deodorant commercials. I think Stan said he did theater in college but it isn’t really the same, and I’ve got my comedian thing but there’s a big difference between acting and performing on a stage. It’ll be so fun with all seven of us in an environment like this, plus, it’s _Bill._ ”

That’s the only reason Eddie even considers agreeing in the first place. The fact that the director and fellow actor of the film was their friend made all the difference as opposed to if he had been asked by some other hotshot Hollywood director.

Eddie sighs and rubs his face, pretending not to notice the actual puppy dog eyes Richie was giving him over this. “Tell Bill I’ll think about it. This isn’t a yes.” Richie grins and quickly puts the phone back up to his ear. “Bill, hey! Eddie said yes-”

“No, I said _maybe-_ ”

“Right, he said he’ll think about it but he knows how much it’d break your heart if he says no, so he’s definitely saying yes. Uh huh. Ooh, he just flipped me off, I think that’s a signal for something, lucky me! Gotta get off Big Bill, some of us got holes to fill. Yeah, I’ll text you later, buh-bye!”

* * *

**William Denbrough** ✓ @bigbilliam

So...this is a thing #theclown

[ _the photos attached are cast listings for Bill’s new movie ‘_ The Clown _’. The cast goes as follows:_

_Taylor Lee - Bill Denbrough_

_Austin Tyler - Mike Hanlon_

_Suzie Miller - Beverly Marsh-Hanscom_

_Brad Hadder - Ben Marsh-Hanscom_

_Jacob Falls - Stanley Uris_

_Finn Lockwood - Richie Tozier_

_Steve Grossman - Eddie Kaspbrak_ ]

Replying to @bigbilliam

**Secret Denbrough stan acc** @ilovebilliam

YESSS!!!! WE LOVE TO SEE IT, I'M SO EXCITED

Replying to @bigbilliam and @ilovebilliam

**Will Denbrough fans📚 💕** @denbroughfans

This is DEFINITELY newsworthy 💕💕💕

Replying to @bigbilliam

**Mike Hanlon** @thelibrariandad

Can’t wait to start filming! 🥳

***

 **  
Trashmouth Tour ‘17 🥳** ✓ @richietozier

Might fuck around and give this acting thing a try 🙈

[ _the photo attached is a screenshot of Richie’s own name in the script for_ The Clown ]

Replying to @richietozier

**Eddie Kaspbrak** @edwardkbrak

I cannot believe you convinced me to do this shit

Replying to @edwardkbrak 

**Trashmouth Tour ‘17 🥳** ✓ @richietozier

😉😉😉

Replying to @edwardkbrak and @richietozier

**Byler for life** 🙈 @bylerendgamebby

NO YOURE JOKING STOP PLAYIN WIT ME

Replying to @richietozier

**#REDDIE #BYLER | ST4** @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

YOOOO ARE YOU DEAD ASS RN??????

Replying to @richietozier and @DEADLIGHTRICHIE 

**Richie’s #1 Wife** 👰 @richietozier17

YOU MEAN I'LL GET TO SEE RICHIE ON THE BIG SCREEN????? Dreams really DO be coming true tho 😳

Replying to @richietozier 

**Fuck Richie Tozier🖕** @getalife19

Now I know I definitely won’t be seeing this movie lmaoooo 

Replying to @getalife19

**Im a 🚂 wreck** @bigmulaneystan

you’d probably stink up the theater anyway with that sour attitude hun 🍋

Replying to @bigmulaneystan

**Fuck Richie Tozier 🖕** @getalife19

mad cause i insulted ur fairy boy comedian? 🧚‍♂️❌🏳️‍🌈

Replying to @getalife19

**watch ‘lost in maine’ | #reddie** @gayforrichie

Maybe follow your own advice and get a life 💅💅

***

**Beverly Marsh-Hanscom ❤️** ✓ @bevmarsh

Very excited to be working on this! @thenewkid #theclown

[ _the photo attached is a screenshot of Beverly’s own name in the casting for_ The Clown, _as well as Ben’s_ ]

Replying to @bevmarsh

**Benjamin Marsh-Hanscom** ✓ @thenewkid

This is definitely waaaay out of my comfort zone, but it’ll be great to have my friends around 🥰

Replying to @bevmarsh and @thenewkid

**Stanley Uris 🦜** @stanthemanley

Bill better be kissing my ass for the next few years

Replying to @bevmarsh

**Breakfast Club lvr** @stanbeverlymarsh

I can’t wait to see Bev in the bathroom scene!! So much blood 😳😳

Replying to @bevmarsh

**Marsh Lover 413** @bevmarshswife

of all the things to expect from you this certainly wasn’t one of them. i'm definitely going to be seeing this movie 🍿 

***

**Reddie is OTP** 👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨💖 @thissightsucks

This has got to be some weird parallel universe. I keep trying to put these puzzle pieces together but I still don’t know how these seven ppl even know each other,,,like this personal 

Replying to @thissightsucks 

**watch ‘lost in maine’ | #reddie** @gayforrichie

how did eddie and stan even get casted? the rest i can kind of understand but these guys are nobodies

Replying to @gayforrichie

**Reddie is OTP 👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨💖** @thissightsucks

Bill has really good connections I guess 

***

**#REDDIE #BYLER | ST4** @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

…….so are we getting a rain kiss scene or nah #chaptereleven 

Replying to @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

**4x** @dykephobics

when ur mutual is out here asking the important questions 

Replying to @dykephobics

**#REDDIE #BYLER | ST4** @DEADLIGHTRICHIE

🤷🤷🤷

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest prompts and such as the story progresses! I’d be more than happy to take storyline suggestions from yall ^^


End file.
